O Céu e a Lua
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Infelizmente os dois não existem no mesmo lugar. [NaruxHina platônico]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto felizmente não me pertence, não seria capaz de fazê-lo a história maravilhosa que é.

* * *

**O Céu e a Lua  
**

Podia ser um dia claro e ensolarado na bonita vila de Konoha, mas para um certo ninja dos olhos azuis e cabelos loirinhos, todos os dias de sua vida seriam escuros e chuvosos.

Ele estava apenas ali debruçado na grade que impedia que seu corpo caísse da ponte e fosse rumo à água do rio em baixo de si, aquele lugar já havia se tornado rotina para Uzumaki Naruto. Era pra lá que ele ia para pensar. Pensar em como ele era idiota, pensar em como ele tinha conseguido estragar toda a sua vida.

Ele apenas fitava o seu reflexo na água clara, olhava fixamente para a expressão melancólica e tristonha em seu rosto, parando de vez em quando para olhar a paisagem que se refletia ao seu redor. Há muito tempo deixara de sorrir, há muito tempo deixara de ser aquele ninja alegre e hiper-ativo de sempre, tudo por causa dela.

Você deve estar pensando que ela, seria no caso Haruno Sakura, mas se pensa assim está enganado. Naruto sempre nutriu algo mais pela garota dos cabelos rosados, mas mesmo não sendo um gênio foi capaz de perceber que a garota nunca daria se quer uma chance para o Uzumaki. A verdade foi dura de aceitar, mas ele conseguiu.

Foi trágico o dia em que Sakura finalmente falou tudo o que desejava para Naruto, o dia em que Sasuke retornou e Sakura voltou a sorrir, o dia em que Naruto parou de sorrir. Ela tinha sido sincera com ele, explicado tudo com muito cuidado, mas infelizmente os sentimentos são algo que não se controla, e Naruto acabou por entrar em uma longa e contínua depressão.

Mas o nosso destemido ninja sempre foi uma pessoa dedicada, e é claro que conseguiu superar o seu amor pela ninja dos olhos esmeralda a tempo. Acabou por perceber que seu pobre coração batia para outra pessoa, uma pessoa extremamente tímida e dos olhos mais lindos que já vira. Hyuuga Hinata.

Ele não sabia onde a história de amor tinha começado. Seria no dia em que ele chorava como criança sentado no balanço que ficava em frente à academia ninja e ela o viu e simplesmente foi ali tentar animá-lo? Seria no dia em que ele a encontrou treinando e executando movimentos tão perfeitos e suaves como os movimentos do vento e maravilhou-se? Seria no dia em que ele finalmente percebeu que a amava? Ou seria no dia em que ele finalmente criou coragem para declarar-se a ela?

Mas espere, como pode ter início uma coisa que nem começou? A história de amor entre ele e Hinata era apenas algo da imaginação de Naruto, era algo que ele desejava e queria mais do que a própria existência. Mas infelizmente os sonhos nem sempre se tornam realidade e as vontades e caprichos da vida não acontecem, esse é o enigma da existência e Naruto sabia perfeitamente que nunca poderia ter tudo o que queria.

Afinal por que? Por que tinha que ter demorado tanto para perceber que sentia algo mais pela ninja Hyuuga? Apenas porque aquele era o seu jeito ninja. Mas pela primeira vez, seu jeito ninja o tinha deixado na mão. Ele demorou tanto para perceber seus sentimentos que Hinata já tinha partido para outra e acabou por descartar o amor de Naruto, aquele sentimento tão puro que ele nutria pela garota dos olhos perolados.

Olhos... aqueles olhos claros e profundos sempre o faziam lembrar de bela e majestosa lua quando seus olhos azuis celeste encontravam-se com eles. Mas infelizmente o céu azul e a lua não podem existir no mesmo lugar. A lua só pode existir na escuridão da noite, na escuridão dos olhos de Inuzuka Kiba.

É, afinal Naruto demorara tanto para confessar seus sentimentos por Hinata que alguém já tinha tomado o seu lugar no pobre coração da Hyuuga que sofrera tanto por ele. Ele sentia-se um idiota, o que ele sempre precisou esteve sempre ao seu alcance, e ele era muito ingênuo para agarrar aquele sentimento e ser feliz. Ele estava assim triste, porque assim escolheu.

O que teria acontecido, ele se perguntava, se tivesse feito tudo mais cedo? Se Hinata não tivesse começado o romance com o Inuzuka. Mas ele não culpava Hinata, nem tinha o direito, Naruto concentrou-se tanto em conseguir o coração de Sakura para si que não foi capaz de ver a grande pessoa que sempre esteve a seu alcance. A culpa afinal era toda sua.

Ele daria tudo para poder ter Hinata, ter o coração de Hinata. Afinal ele a amava e disso ele não tinha dúvida, mas a garota sofrera tanto que também não agüentara, assim seguiu seu caminho. Esse feito fazia Naruto pensar. Hinata tinha superado suas rejeições e falta de percepção, mas ele... ele não conseguiria suportar e superar o relacionamento dela com Kiba, simplesmente não conseguiria, ele tinha certeza.

Não andava mais pelas ruas da vila oculta da folha com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios, aquela expressão de garoto manhoso que apenas queria ir comer um belo prato de ramen em seu restaurante favorito. Foi quando descobriu o amor. Agora andava pelas ruas com um semblante vazio e seus antes intensos olhares não tinham mais expressão alguma. Parecia que alguém havia lhe arrancado sua alma.

Ele continuava a fitar seu rosto na claridade da água que parecia não se mover apenas para proporcioná-lo uma visão melhor de sua face... sua face de perdedor. Ele agora se perguntava por que tinha que acontecer. Simplesmente porque ele demorou demais. Ele se castigava mentalmente todos os dias por ter feito as coisas que fez, mas o passado, é passado.

Sua imagem agora não era de um olhar sem expressão, ele fitava seu rosto na água e percebia as grossas lágrimas que desciam suas bochechas, fazendo-as refletir na água do rio. Não fez nada para impedi-las de rolar livremente em seu rosto. Quantas vezes afinal elas já tinham percorrido o mesmo trajeto. Lágrimas de uma dor insuportável.

Continuava a fitar seu rosto na água, quando pode ver outro reflexo ao lado do seu. Aquele olhar perolado, aquele brilho de luar, Hyuuga Hinata. Ele pensou estar vendo miragens, afinal estava olhando apenas reflexos. Não tinha curiosidade em ver se era real ou não, não virou seu rosto para ver se ela estava mesmo ali, do que iria adiantar?

Foi quando viu o rosto da garota virar-se para encarar o seu, ele virou-se também. Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, como era linda. Parou o olhar nas delicadas mãos da ninja e pode ver entre seus dedos um envelope branco cheio de detalhes prateados. A ninja não dizia nada, apenas fitava os olhos azuis do Uzumaki com uma expressão de dó e carinho. Luar e celeste se encontraram, mas infelizmente não eram compatíveis.

Ele se perdia na imensidão daquele olhar enluarado e não pensava mais em nada. Foi quando os braços da ninja estenderam-se levemente, oferecendo o envelope que ela carregava ao Uzumaki. Ele apenas continuou a fitá-la. Estendeu seu braço e pegou o envelope nas mãos de Hinata. Por alguns segundos pode sentir sua mão tocando a dela enquanto pegava o envelope, aquilo era o bastante para mecher com seu coração.

Corou levemente, abriu o envelope e tirou de dentro um outro papel branco, este um pouco menor que o envelope, no qual encontravam-se as seguintes palavras.

_Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba_

_Convidam Uzumaki Naruto_

_Á cerimônia de casamento a ser realizada dia 29 de Novembro_

_Às 20:00 horas no salão principal de Konoha._

Naruto olhava as letras prateadas com um olhar vazio, parecia não sentir nada. Olhou para ninja à sua frente, lágrimas novamente escorriam de seus olhos. Ela olhava para ele com uma expressão ainda de dó. Sua coragem apenas permitiu à ela pronunciar seguintes palavras.

_"Gomen"._

Num sussurro. Naruto apenas a encarava. Não conseguia dizer nada, apenas virou-se novamente para frente e voltou a encarar seu reflexo nas águas limpas do lago. Hinata sentiu lágrimas descerem de seu rosto por ver Naruto assim, infelizmente desta vez não poderia fazer nada, então apenas virou-se e caminhou a passos leves seu caminho de volta.

Naruto agora apenas olhava mais uma vez seu reflexo no lago, agora derramando lágrimas ainda mais grossas e dolorosas, elas desciam queimando a face do garoto. Parecia mesmo que o céu não teria chance com a lua, não é fácil derrotar a companheira perfeita da lua, a escuridão da noite. Foi aí que percebeu que nunca teria Hinata. Sentia-se sufocado por dentro, parecia que não podia respirar, um nó na garganta e uma dor no peito o castigavam.

Ainda olhando para seu reflexo, Naruto pode perceber uma pequena folha verde caindo levemente arrastada pelo vento em direção ao lago. A folha caiu bem em cima do reflexo do loiro, fazendo com que a água criasse ondas e que o rosto dele ficasse embaçado e impossível de se distinguir. Era exatamente daquele jeito que se sentia.

* * *

**Bom essa aí foi a tentativa de uma ficwriter fanática por romance escrever uma angst. para variar um pouquinho. Não sei se ficou bom, eu particularmente gostei, sem querer me gabar. Espero que você aí olhando para esse tela também tenha gostado!**

**Ok vou parar de pedir reviews nas minhas N/A's porque percebi que isso é muito chato ¬¬. Mas claro, comentários e críticas bem vindos, mas não implorados ;).  
**

**Obrigada e beijos.**


End file.
